


The Good Way

by AlwaysWatching



Category: Katalepsis - Hungry
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Go read Katalepsis, Heather loves Raine, Light BDSM, Like so much, Oral Sex, Psychological Trauma, Raine would do anything for Heather, Teasing, Under-negotiated Kink, We stan our cosmic horror lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWatching/pseuds/AlwaysWatching
Summary: The conversation Raine and I had at the Saye Estate lingered in my mind. We were back in Sharrowford now. Things should've been back to normal. She should've been screwing me the way she was supposed to again.She wasn't.Despite her assurances that everything was fine, she wasn't touching me how I needed. It was driving me more insane than the maths I'd started to lean more into studying the pamphlet, just to get her to put her hands on me again. Clearly, demanding that she touch me how I wanted didn't work and in all my infinite, irrational, fucked up wisdom, I was going to study until she gave me what I needed.Or: The time Heather finally gets to have sex with Raine 'the good way' after they get back to Sharrowford from visiting her parents.
Relationships: Heather Morell/Raine Haynes
Kudos: 9





	The Good Way

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Katalepsis universe by Hungry. Located at https://katalepsis.net/
> 
> Based on all the times Heather has said fucking and submitting to Raine makes her feel human, especially when she gets it 'the good way' as referenced in 5.2. BDSM as a coping mechanism for cosmic horror and terrible brain maths is the type of content I'm here for and I'm living for it.
> 
> This was written in one long binge when I was high and betaed by grammarly. Please let me know if ya'll see any mistakes or weird shit in the prose and I'll do my best to take care of it. Otherwise enjoy!

I stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. The pain in my chest felt like it was pumping dark nausea-inducing ichor through my veins. It was hard to breathe. I couldn’t even remember when I’d woken up. Or maybe I hadn’t woken up at all. I’d pushed myself, working through more of the pamphlet than usual, riding high on some hidden motivation that apparently only manifested when I was vomiting into buckets and staring at impossible equations.

The pain in my chest twisted and I sat up in bed, gripping my stomach as a strong wave of nausea washed over me. Bile rose in my throat. I barely managed to choke it back down. This must have been punishment for my hubris. I felt like a damned soul Dante passed as he trotted through hell. Too bad Outside was worse. Maybe. It was definitely worse right now. Hell didn’t cause the pain in my chest or the tears building up behind my eyes.

“Heather?” Raine whispered. The blankets rustled behind me, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her sit up. She was wide awake. Alert. Her body was tense and coiled, the universal posture of a predator before they struck. Her eyes made a quick sweep of the room before they landed on the side of my face. She gave me a rakish smile. Something warm coiled in the pit of my stomach. “What are you doing awake? Is something wrong?”

“N- no. I’m fine, just-” I sighed and dragged my hands down my face. “It hurts. The maths.”

“Don’t feel good huh?” Raine asked. She slid closer and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into her chest. I relaxed instantly. Being in Raine’s arms was the safest I’d felt in years. The only thing that came close was hugging Maisie when I was young and still had her. 

“I’m fine,” I insisted.

Raine’s hands moved to my shoulders and she started to rub, pressing her fingers into all the spots where I carried the most tension. It was effortless. She’d memorized all my weak points by now. I shut my eyes and tried to let the feel of Raine touching me drown out the equations swimming around in my head, but I needed more for them to vanish. I still couldn't relax how I wanted to.

“What’s got you shy of all the sudden huh?” Raine asked. I could hear the smirk in her voice. “If you wanted me to touch you, you only had to ask. You know that.”

“I- I don’t need you to-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there Heather. I don’t think that’s true,” she said. She pulled me closer again. The next time she spoke her breath brushed across the shell of my ear, making me shiver. “Don’t lie to me, Heather. Come on. I promised I’d work on it, you have to try too, yeah? ‘S only fair.” She broke contact with me and scooted back, but before I could ask what was wrong, her hands grabbed my hips and she yanked me back and into her lap. A loud, mortifying squeak left my mouth as she did. I sounded like a bloody mouse.

Raine’s arms wrapped around me again, but her hands didn’t stay still. They slipped under my top and traced mindless patterns on my stomach, slowly creeping up higher and higher. My face was on fire. I was so glad it was dark and that I wasn’t facing Raine. My blush must’ve been down my whole neck at this point. Every touch of fingers sent little shocks of electricity shooting through me. Fuck. It’d been too long since she touched me like this. We hadn’t gotten a chance to really be alone at Saye estate and there was no way I was going to have sex with Raine at my parent's house. The idea was far too humiliating. Not that that seemed to bother Raine though. She’d made a real attempt one night. Sneaked right into my room like we were bloody secondary school students at a sleepover. We’d necked in my bed, but when Raine had tried to push it past that, I turned her down. I wasn’t having sex at my parents, no matter how much of it good idea it sounded like at the time.

Rejecting her then made it almost three weeks since I’d gotten laid. Or at least the ‘good kind’ of laid. The one Raine knew I wanted. Caged into her arms right now, I got the sense I was finally going to get what I wanted. 

“Raine,” I said, my voice high and breathy. It was embarrassing, but I had to know. “Are we… do you want to-”

“God you’re cute,” Raine purred. Her hands slipped the rest of the way up my body and found their way to my meager chest. Her hands went to work caressing my breasts. Any and all negative thoughts I could’ve had about myself vanished. I started to squirm, but Raine just tightened her arms around me, holding me still. 

“Where are we going?” she asked. She pinched my nipple hard, then started to twist past the edge of pain. The shock of it forced a gasp out of my throat and to my humiliation, I arched my back and pushed my chest into her hands. Wanting more of the pain. The pleasure. Wanting more of whatever the fuck she was doing to me.

“More- God Raine please, you can’t-”

“Can’t what?” she asked. Her fingers twisted a twitch more, but it was to force me screw my eyes shut and grit my teeth. It was starting to properly hurt now, but just when it was on the edge of too much, Raine released. I sighed in relief, melting into Raine, all the fight gone from my body. She was right. She could do whatever she wanted with me. I wasn’t going to fight her. I didn’t have the strength. I didn’t want to fight her. Nothing would make me happier than her toying with me however she pleased.

“There we are,” Raine said. She grabbed the hem of my top and pulled it off of me, exposing my breasts to the cool air of the room. She moved me so I was sitting sideways on her lap before her lips lower she sucked the nipple she just tortured into her mouth. Every muscle I had tensed. My hands shot up to her hair, grabbing hold of as much as I could.

“Raine, oh that’s so, fuck,” I cursed. I blushed harder. I knew what I was saying didn’t make any sense, but how could I be expected to form words when my strong, confident, sexy as fuck girlfriend was holding me still and looking up at me with more desire than any one person should ever have for me?

Raine's lips moved up to brush over my neck, before she sunk her teeth into my skin where my shoulder my neck met like she was a goddamn vampire. It hurt. It hurt, but it was good. Grounding. The sharpness and immediacy of the pain was such a nice contrast to the dull throb I was used to that it was easy to get lost in. She let up, then went to work and sucking a massive bruise that I was going to have to cover with scarves and turtle necks. I didn’t stop her though. I let my head roll to the side and allowed her to claim me.

I was hers after all.

“You’re hot, you know that?” Raine said. She tugged on my pajama bottoms and I let her strip them off. It didn’t take long for her fingers to creep between my legs. “Guess you did want me to touch you huh? Certainly feels like it,” Raine said. She sounded so self-satisfied and smug. It turned me on even more. She ran her fingers over my folds, gathering wetness before she started to slowly circle around my clit. 

“St- stop teasing!” I demanded. Or that was my intention. My words left in a pathetic, high pitched wine and Raine chuckled darkly in response.

She didn’t stop teasing.

“Nah, think I’m gonna enjoy this. Been neglecting you. ‘S not right. Lemme fix it.”

She could fix it by getting her head between my legs already, but I got the sense it was going to take a while for her to get there if she did at all. I could see her sitting here, forcing me still in her lap while she worked me up and let me down over and over again until all I could do was beg. Fuck. That might’ve been better? Was that what she was going to do? 

“Heather, Heather, relax,” Raine said. “Just lemme take care of you? Don’t you want me to do that? I’ll keep you safe. I’ll make you feel good. I’ll make you feel real good, remind you that you’re mine. Does that sound good?”

She was pressing all my buttons saying exactly what I wanted to hear. She must’ve known it. She knew what I wanted to hear, what made the ache between my legs grow that much worse and made my whole body one raw nerve that only she could soothe.

“Please,” I begged, softer this time. Raine was playing hardball. I had to take up a different strategy. 

“There we go, much better, good job Heather,” she praised. She shifted me again so her chest was pressed against my back again, then sunk one of her fingers deep into me while she ground the palm of her hand in slow circles over my clit. I couldn’t hold my moan back this time. Not when I was getting exactly what I’d been craving.

“That feel good?” Raine asked. I tried to answer, but before I could figure out what to say, she started to suck a new mark into my neck while she pressed a second finger into my cunt, then lazily thrust them in and out. It still wasn’t what I wanted. I tried to buck my hips into her touch, but she clicked her tongue and pinned my hips down with one hand. I shuddered. She was strong. Holy fuck she was strong. She was strong and so much bigger than me. I loved it when she reminded me of that. I was probably the most dangerous thing in all of Sharrowford, capable of plucking any person right out of reality, but Raine made me feel small and taken care of. Alive.

I couldn’t get enough.

Raine was saying something sweet in my ears. I caught the words good and beautiful, but I couldn’t make sense of the whole they were a part of. I was sinking somewhere warm and pleasant, the place that reminded me that I was alive in the rawest way possible. Whatever I was feeling was distinctly human. The Eye could never feel like this, neither could Praem or Tenny, or any other number of the uncountable entities that existed Outside. The warmth causing me to sag on Raine's lap and let her toy with me to her content was a distinctly human response.

“There we go,” Raine purred. She leaned over my shoulder, and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at her in her eyes. They were hungry and dark. It was the look of a predator. A near-universal gesture. I’d seen enough monster, both human and other, wearing something similar. Something in my hindbrain screamed danger at the top of its lungs, but the rest of me couldn’t get enough of the attention. I could be Raine’s prey if it meant she kept touching me like this, kept making me feel real.

“Lay down baby,” Raine cooed. She slipped out from behind my back and lowered me on the bed. She crawled in front of me, then made a show of ridding herself of her own clothes. I watched with rapt attention as every inch of her peach skin came into view. She unclipped her bra and I drank in the sight of her chest. It was really quite unfair. No human being should’ve been able to be as complete of a package as Raine. Along with her size, her breasts were at least twice as big as mine. She shot me a grin.

“You can touch me you know. Unless you want me to tie you up?” she joked, but I knew she was really being serious. I shook my head. I wanted to get my hands on her as badly as I wanted her hands on me. As much as the idea of having Raine truss me up was, it would have to wait.

“N- no. Let me- I want to touch,” I said. I reached up to my hands. “Please?”

Raine caged my head in with her arms, then brought her lips to mine for a long searing kiss that emptied my mind and made me feel warm all the way to the tips of my toes. I wrapped my arms around her and ran my hands down her back, shivering as I felt her muscles shift and move beneath my fingers. She was so strong. She’d prove it by beating both men and monsters to death with that wicked, dangerous grin. She could’ve done anything to me, taken and taken until she was satisfied. But she didn’t. She let me touch her, let me order her around, and carried out my orders with lethal precision.

She made me feel powerful.

It was a power I didn’t feel when I poofed people to Outside or when I tore people apart with a thought. Maybe I only felt strong because it was Raine who I was commanding. Raine who a base part of myself took to be the most powerful thing in the room, no matter the circumstances.

And she was all mine.

Mine, mine, mine, mine.

A swell of possessiveness crashed over me and I pulled away from Raine just enough for me to suck her bottom lip into my mouth and bite down. Raine didn’t flinch even though I knew it had to hurt. She watched me with those eyes that made me shiver until I let go.

She pressed her lips together, then ran her tongue over them, checking for damage. My brain caught up to my body and I looked away, my cheeks on fire. 

“Aww don’t go shy on me now, we were doing so good,” Raine purred. 

“Raine I’m- I don’t know what-”

“You wanted to stake your claim. Show everyone that I was yours didn’t ya? You can admit. I’m not gonna be mad.” She leaned in close.”’S kinda hot. You being that desperate. You want to bite me again? Make sure everyone can see?” She bared her neck to me and tapped a spot high up on it with a finger. “Right here, Heather. I know you want to.”

She was right. I did. I wanted to desperately. Logic drained away until all I was left with was the desire for more Raine. Here she was telling me to do something, telling me to bite her and stake my claim.

Who was I to disobey?

I touched my lips to her neck above her finger, kissing it once before she removed it. “There we go. Good girl,” she said, her words low and laced with desire. I pressed my thighs together. The heat between my thighs was unbearable. She’d left me wet and empty and I knew she enjoyed every single second of my desperation. I knew it because I loved every second of it too and Raine loved to make me happy more than anything else. She was good like that. Perfect. Better than I ever deserved.

So naturally, I bit her.

Raine flinched at the sudden strength of my bite, but relaxed right after as I started to suck and mouth at the rapidly bruising flesh, doing my best to replicate what she’d done to me early. Raine gave me a long, low growl of pleasure, which I took to mean I was doing a good job. So I sucked harder, making sure that the spot would bruise. When I was finished, I pulled back and admired the now bruised flesh. The faint outline of my teeth was now imprinted into her skin. My breath left me fast and hard. I’d done that to her. That was me.

Raine took my head in her hands and gave me a brief kiss before she pulled away, her trademark smile plastered onto her face. “There you go, feel better now?” she asked.

Strangely enough, it did, but of course, Raine knew that just like she knew everything else about me. The bruise, like everything else about Raine, made me feel alive. I could affect people in the world, touch them with more than just brain maths. Raine was a creature of flesh and blood and meat and bones just like me. We were the same in that regard, even if we weren't in any other.

“Yes,” I whispered.

“Good.” She scooted her body down, then lowered her lips to my collarbones and started to kiss and nip a path down my body. She guided my hands to her head and I threaded my fingers through her chestnut hair. She took one of my nipples back into her mouth while her other fingers plucked and toyed with the other. I pulled at her hair, unsure if I wanted more or for her to stop. The pleasure-pain of her teeth nipping and her fingers pinching was shoving me back down into that warm, comforting place. I wasn’t sure if I was going to come out of it as easily as I did last time. I didn’t know if I wanted to.

Raine’s mouth swapped to my other breast and I surrendered to the feel of her mouth and fingers all over me, letting myself relax back into the bed. Raine would take care of me. She always did.

When she was finished lavishing my breasts with attention, Raine kissed lower until her head was finally between my legs. She looked up at me with a feral grin, then swiped her tongue over my slit in one broad powerful stroke. I pressed her face down, desperate for more. She laughed and moved her own hands to my hips, pinning them back down. She pushed against my hands I let her up without a hint of struggle.

“You can pull all you want sweetheart, but don’t push. If you push, I’m not gonna let you cum.”

My eyes widened. She wouldn’t. There- no. She wouldn’t do that to me, right?

The look she gave me, even perched between my legs, was enough to tell me that yes. She absolutely would. She’d tease me all night, work me up, then make me wait until the morning to get off. At the moment, I could scarcely imagine a worse fate.

“I’ll be good,” I whimpered. “Promise.”

“Course you will be. You’re always good, so perfect for me,” she said. She lowered her head back down. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.”

She did. God she did. She made me feel good in every sense the word could possibly mean. I shut my eyes against the onslaught of her tongue and fingers working me open and swiping over my clit over and over in an endless assault on my senses. I pulled at Raine’s head but managed to listen to her order. I didn’t pull her face closer, didn’t wrap my legs around her no matter how much I wanted to. Instead, I spread them wider and let Raine take me apart in whatever way she liked.

All of it was glorious.

The heat, the touch, the feel of closeness and intimacy to another person, and of course, Raine’s tongue, shoved me over the edge screaming. Raine didn’t stop. She kept going even when every part of me was twitching with sensitivity and overstimulation. I didn’t stop her. I let that heat build up again, let her shove me over again with an even louder scream.

And then I was gone.

I was off floating in that warm, comforting place in my head. It was a lot like floating. Even though every part of me was heavy with fatigue and Raine had me pinned, I didn’t really feel there. I was somewhere warm and safe and Raine was keeping watch over me.

It occurred to me then, that I was hopelessly, head over heels in love with Raine.

“There we go,” Raine whispered. She crawled back up the bed then pulled me into her chest in a tight cuddle. I pressed my head into her shoulders. For some reason, I really wanted to cry. And why shouldn’t I? Crying felt good sometimes, so I let the tears out. Let the sobs wrack my throat as Raine combed her fingers through my hair and returned me to the shared reality of our bedroom on 12 Barnslow Drive.

“You- do you want-”

“I’m fine,” Raine said. She kissed the top of my head. “Got off at the end there. Wasn’t that hard. Seeing you wiggling around and screaming for was more than enough.”

Had she? I couldn’t even remember. I’d thought I felt the weight of her hands on my hips the whole time, but Raine wouldn’t lie to me. She promised she wouldn’t anymore. I trusted her. I trusted her so profoundly that I couldn’t even put it into words.

“You okay?” she asked. She brushed my hair out of my face and looked down at me the same way she did when I’d come back from self-implementing too much maths. It made me feel safe. Raine was watching out for me.

“Please kiss me,” I whispered.

“Course,” Raine whispered, kissing me long and slow. “Now how about you get some sleep? I’ll clean you up while you do.”

I wanted to insist that I could do it myself, but sleep was already tugging at my consciousness. I wasn’t going to last long. “Stay until I do?” I asked.

“Course,” she said. She kissed my nose. “Now sleep.”

Almost as soon as she said the word, I was gone. I only had a few seconds to look back at Raine’s face, admire her beauty, and catalog the mark I’d left on her neck.

 _She’s mine_ , I thought. _And I’m hers._


End file.
